The Beast Within
by SkorpionStrike
Summary: Dante is cursed by an ancient demon and eventually forced to hurt the one he loves the most. How does Nero get stuck in all of this? D/N yaoi. M for sexual themes/rape/bestiality.
1. Chapter 1

My second fan fic with actual chapters in it. Hope I don't disappoint anyone with it xD

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry

Warning: This story has swearing, violence, yaoi and mature sexual themes.

Italics is used to represent thoughts. Bold is used when a Triggered character is speaking.

* * *

The sky was littered with stars this cold night, the moon finishing it's waxing phase and becoming whole.

The sounds of metal clashing, blood splattering and arrogant taunts filled the air around a forest not far from a city. A half devil was laughing as he exterminated an entire nest of Frost demons, their blood dirtying his blade a red colour.

All around him, male and female devils tried to attack and gain the upper hand on the larger and stronger demon. Their attempts were futile, however, as each time one Frost swung it's claws at Dante's back or face, they always ended up getting the tip of Rebellion thrusted into their throat or a few bullets in their skull courtesy of Ebony and Ivory.

The nest of devils were starting to get outraged at the halfling and tried to attack in formation. A few of them would distract the bigger demon by waving and swinging their frozen claws at him whilst the ones further away would send spikes and waves at ice at him to temporarily disable him.

These attacks failed as Dante had seen the strategy coming and had easily flipped or rolled out of the way so the ice would hit the Frosts trying to distract him and kill them instantly. The fight raged on for what felt like hours, blood and bullets flying all around the devil hunter.

More and more Frosts seemed to be coming out of all directions, no thanks to a dying demon calling out for back up in it's last breath.

''Hah! You need an entire army to take me out? I'm flattered.'' Dante mocked, Rebellion being swapped out for Gilgamesh. With his newly equipped gauntlets, he executed a quick series of kicks and punches, every hit landing in the face and abdomen of every Frost demon that came at him with it's claws raised in attack.

Dante then pulled out his automatic handguns, letting his babies have some fun too before the fight was finished. ''Gunslinger!'' The half-devil announced, clicking his fingers before pulling the triggers at an immortal speed.

The halfling let the last of the Frost devils crowd around him before jumping into the air above them and spun his body, bullets raining down on their heads and faces. Backflipping, the hunter landed on his feet again, a smirk on his face. He looked around and saw all the devils dead, save for a severely injured one trying to desperately crawl away from him.

''Ha ha!'' Cried the hunter, one final bullet piercing the skull of the last frozen devil before it shattered into a million icy pieces. ''All bark and no bite.'' Dante muttered to himself, a smirk on his face.

The devil slayer was now returning to his beloved motorcycle so he could collect tonight's pay , when he heard a howling noise come a distance behind him. Raising his eyebrow, he turned around an odd scent filling the air. It smelled demonic, but foreign at the same time. Dante could now feel it's aura, it was less than a mile away from him and was getting close very quickly.

Pulling out Rebellion and resheathing Gilgamesh, he readied himself for whatever demon would rear its ugly head. For a few moments the aura stopped moving, it feeling to be a few yards away from the half-devil but still hidden by the foliage of the wood.

''Ya gonna come out and play?'' Dante called to the mysterious devil, his arrogance clear in his voice. A loud growl filled his ears as a large wolf-like demon sprang from the trees and lunged at Dante. Smirking, he blocked it's grabbing claws with a swing of his demonic blade, sending the beast back a little ways away from him.

A deep and demonic chuckle seemed to come from the beast as he eyed up the smaller male, licking it's lips with it's long tongue. ''Ah. The spawn of Sparda, come out under a full moon to fight. Didn't your father ever tell you what sorts of monsters lurk under a complete cycle, boy?'' The demon growled, it's own arrogance showing itself.

''Heh. Didn't your daddy ever tell you the story of the Big Bad Devil Hunter?'' Dante countered, smirking at him. ''Your arrogance will see you killed, halfling!'' The beast roared, lunging for Dante again and knocking them both into a few trees and into another part of the forest. The very second the beast tried to get up, the devil hunter had swung his Rebellion at the beast's neck, but the attack came short as the Wolf-Demon grabbed the blade and flung Dante into a large rock.

Grunting, Dante got up again, sprinting at the beast with inhuman speed and initiating a flurry of attacks, which the beast countered save for being sliced in the shoulder. The large wolf-demon roared in anger, the sound seemingly enhanced by power to be made into an attack which caused the devil hunter to cover his ears in pain.

Over half an hour passed as the two battled, it ending with the red-clad devil hunter's sword at the beast's throat. ''You're as strong as they say, spawn of Sparda.'' The wolf-beast growled. ''I'd like to have you as my servant and ally one day.'' It said. ''Heh, like I'm gonna team up with your loser pack.'' Dante scoffed, his arrogant smirk returned to his features.

''Oh I think we'll see about that, halfling...'' The beast snickered, it's face lunging towards Dante's neck and sinking his long, sharp rapiers into the soft skin. Dante yelled out in pain, his body flailing about and causing the tip of Rebellion to slice into one of the wolf-beast's eyes. It let out a bark of pain and fled from the devil hunter, sprinting into the darkness of the forest.

The devil hunter growled in anger, holding his bleeding neck tightly until the wound healed. Narrowing his eyes, he looked around and found no trace of the demonic beast and just sighed, turning to go to his motorcycle. As he walked, he noticed a rank smell and realized it was coming from himself seeing as he was covered in devil's blood. A demonic voice growled in the back of his head as it always did whenever he smelled like another demon.

Mounting his shiny red with a black seat motorcycle, he revved the engine and sped out of the forest and back onto the road. In a few minutes he had stopped infront of a blue house in the middle of a suburban area and had knocked on the door. A shaking and feeble looking woman answered the door and thanked the slayer, handing him a wad of a few 100 bills. Dante nodded at the woman, turning around and getting back onto his bike. He headed down the road again, in the direction of his shop. The same way he always did his job.

He felt different though. His skin had an itchy feel to it and he had a strange urge to give chase to a weaker animal or something. But he just shrugged and figured he was hallucinating due to fatigue. Little did he know that the wolf-beast's plan had just been set in motion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two of my failfest! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry

Warning: Contains sexual themes, violence, swearing and yaoi.

Italics is used to represent thoughts. Bold is used when a Triggered character is speaking.

* * *

Light crept past the blinds of a small bedroom in a quaint house. A boy was laying sprawled ontop of the mattress, the bedsheets mangled and wrapped around his legs.

A groan came from him as the light set onto his eyelids, causing him to see red before exposing them from the skin that covered them. He sighed, an arm with red ridges moving up to rub the exhausted eyes and run his fingers through his snow white hair.

Another day in the life of Nero, it seemed as he got up and stripped himself of a pair of black boxers and a grey wife-beater. Yawning, he walked into the bathroom that connected to his bedroom, wanting to cleanse himself of the sweat and smell of body odour before heading outside.

Around an hour later, the man had cleaned himself, shaved and put on his red, double zipped hoodie, his indigo over coat with the Order's Insignia on it and his dark blue jeans along with brown calf-high boots. Something seemed off though. Normally there would've been a girl with red hair in the house with him, but found her absent save for a note taped to the refridgerator.

_Nero,_

_Gone out to work in the flower shop today. Meet me at the cafe at 3PM later._

_Kyrie._

Nero looked at the clock and saw it was 11:15 in the morning, which gave him time to patrol around the city before meeting up with her. Setting the note down, the boy grabbed a sword off the wall, it's handle resembling that of a motorcycle throttle and picked up a large, double barreled blue revolver off of a shelf.

Twirling the gun in his fingers a little bit, he set her into the holster attatched to his leg and sheathed his blade on his back. Heading out of the small house, he went into the center of the city so he could relieve another Order guard from his duties of patrolling the small island of Fortuna.

As he got there, the large man nodded at him before heading in another direction which led to the Order's new headquarters, since the old one was destroyed a few months ago during the Saviour incident. Nero wasn't much for greetings, so he just looked at him before continuing down the path to Fortuna's outskirts to look for any close by demons.

After an hour of searching, Nero started to get bored. Ever since he had cleaned up the last of the demons that Sanctus had let loose from the Hell Gate, the demon population started to decrease until it was virtually non-existant and the townspeople were grateful. Nero was grateful too that Kyrie would'nt be vunerable to devil attacks, but was disappointed that there was nothing to do. His revolver had rarely had a chance to take out a few Scarecrows and his blade even less of a chance, seeing as the only demons he encountered were weak and required no real effort. The young slayer was forced to then get a more regular job to help rebuild the city or help transport heavy crates filled with supplies to help people who were rebuilding.

The only kind of action his demonic arm ever got was heavy lifting, and not even something heavier than large rocks and rubbled from destroyed buildings. He was starting to get bored with his life, and his relationship with Kyrie didn't help all that much.

The farthest the two ever got was a kiss after he had killed Sanctus and destroyed the Saviour and that's about it. Sure, they hugged and held hands, but not anything really intimate like passionate kissing or even sex. Nero was starting to think that Kyrie didn't want to do this with him at all because of what he was. She had told him before that she accepted him for who he is rather than the creature that was inside of him, but it didn't seem like she was as okay as she had said. They didn't really sleep in the same room as each other alot, save for when Nero didn't want to be alone or Kyrie had some sort of nightmare or was mourning over Credo's death. Maybe that was the reason she didn't want anything intimate right now. When the town was finally saved, and they both moved in with each other, Kyrie had cried every night over the loss of her brother for a few months and even now she still felt sad when he was mentioned. He hoped she would get over it soon, it was unhealthy to dwell in the past, and he didn't know how much longer he could go without touching her.

He was taken out of his thoughts when he saw a weak blue flash come from his arm, signalling the presence of a few small demons. The Knight ran on, getting closer to the demons before stopping at a small group of Scarecrows and two Mephistos. Rolling his eyes, he assumed it was better than nothing. Pulling out his Blue Rose, he taunted the closest demon.

''Shall we dance?'' Nero said, mockfully bowing as the now enraged Scarecrows jumped and flipped at him, trying to pierce their blades into his flesh. The young slayer smirked as he shot the closest one to him, grabbing another with his Devil Bringer and swinging it around his body, making sure it hit the others before throwing it into one of the Mephistos.

The other inky-black demon had flown around Nero in circles, before trying to hit him with it's lazer-like claws. The Holy Knight, instead of dodging, decided he would grab the appendage and snap it in half, earning him a screech of pain as the Mephisto's black gas dissipated and it was sent hurtling into the ground.

Pulling out Red Queen, he executed a few quick slashes and the fallen demon was no more. The Scarecrows jumped at him from all directions, but Nero had just back flipped out of the way, sending bullets crashing into the faces of the demons before they all managed to hit each other with the blades attatched to their legs and arms. With a low spin of Red Queen, he sweeped into all of the weaker demons, killing them instantly and leaving the last Mephisto alone.

Not giving the floating demon a chance to get away, his Devil Bringer extended so he could grab the inky devil and slam it into the ground a couple of times. The gas dissapated, taking away it's ability to fly. The Holy Knight took the opportunity to slam the tip of Red Queen into it's skull and yank it's head from it's body with a sickening crack.

Sheathing his weapons, Nero looked around and found nothing else wanted to pick a fight. He sighed and looked at the watch on his wrist and saw that the small battle had taken only 5 minutes away, and still left him with another 2 hours of patrolling.

When his patrol finally ended, it was 2:30PM which meant he had to be at the cafe in another thirty minutes, giving him time to do his own thing for a little bit.

Walking into the more busy parts of the city, he noticed people glancing at him and his general appearance. Nero knew he looked different from normal humans, and it slightly annoyed him. His eyes were an icy blue colour, in contrast to silvery white hair. The young man's skin was very pale, and looked like the sort of person who should wear alot of sunblock while under the summer sun. And lastly there was his right arm, a curse he deemed it as. It had blue skin that emitted it's own light, protected by a tough, red scaled hide with ridges that went along his arm. The entire demonic growth went up to his shoulder and underarm before stopping completely and the skin becoming human. He used to hide it in a sling after the accident had caused him to bear it, fearing people would become his enemy or kick him out of the city because of it. Ever since he had killed Sanctus and stopped the Order's evil plots, people have come to accept him, but still sparing him the glance of the devilish appendage. Still, Nero took what he could get and rather had it that people normally stayed away from him instead of shooting a barrage of questions about him over his arm.

Around half an hour later, he had finished his stroll and had ended up infront of the cafe Kyrie had asked to meet him there. Walking into the small shop, he looked around and found her sitting at a table talking to a man who looked to be a year or so older than her. Nero's eyes narrowed when he saw him, but continued towards the table anyways.

''Hi Nero!'' Kyrie called to him, her usual cheerful voice lighting up the atmosphere in the room. She had always sounded beautiful, which was the reason she was the town's songstress during holy occasions and celebrations.

''Hey Kyrie.'' The Holy Knight replied, not sharing the same perky attitude that his female counterpart did. His eyes seemed to wander to the man sitting beside her, a slight look of annoyance on his face when he did.

''This is Daniel.'' The songstress said, seeming to notice Nero looking at him and resolved to exchange names. ''He's a professional song writer and wanted to talk to me about getting me a career in Opera singing.'' Kyrie explained, her smile seeming to widen.

''Hi, nice to meet you.'' Daniel said, a smile on his face but not quite reaching his eyes when he looked in the slayer's direction. ''You must be Kyrie's boyfriend?'' He asked, holding out a hand so they could shake.

''Uh-huh.'' Nero replied, eyeing his hand but not putting out his own to return the gesture. ''Why did you want to meet me here, Kyrie?'' He asked, changing the subject.

''Oh, yeah. I wanted to ask you if you could come to the Opera house later, to see my performance that Daniel set up?'' The small songstress asked, hope twinkling in her eyes.

''Of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world.'' The Holy Knight said, a smile forming on his face just for her. He didn't really care much for her style of music, but if it would please her, he'd do it.

''Thank you, Nero.'' Kyrie said, another warm smile on her face directed at him. A small beeping noise seemed to come from Daniel as he looked down at his watch.

''We've gotta be there for 3:30 to get ready for the performance.'' The man said, nodding at the girl. They both got up from the table and headed for the door.

''I'll see you at 7, Nero.'' Kyrie said, as the exited the shop. A growling noise seemed to come from the back of the young slayer's head as his eyes narrowed. He seemed to be doing that alot lately, like he was angry at something but didn't know what. He shrugged it off and ordered a coffee for himself before heading out again.

* * *

It was 6:50 in the evening, and Nero was already at the Opera House to see his girlfriend's performance. Ten minutes later, the crowd shushed and a woman came on stage. On closer inspection, he could see that it was Kyrie, wearing a beautiful dress he'd never seen her wear before. Her hair was done up in a hairstyle that looked difficult to put hair into, but was done nevertheless.

Lights began to dim around the crowd except for the spotlights that were shone onto Kyrie. An orchestra began to play the melody of a familliar opera song which Nero recognised, but couldn't remember the title. The song seemed to be sung in a different language, one which the slayer did not understand, but sounded like Italian. After a few verses into the song, it got to the chorus and Nero finally remembered the song name.

''Con te partirò...paesi che non ho mai. Veduto e vissuto con te...adesso sui li vivrò.'' Kyrie sang, her voice sounding like the angel with the most beautiful voice in all of heaven.

An hour later, after the performance was over and a few foreign songs were sang, Nero saw the songstress heading towards the door that lead backstage. He wanted to congradulate her on the performance, so he followed her through the crowds as they started to head on their own way. He stopped in front of the door when he heard talking though.

''That was beautiful, Kyrie...'' A man said, which was followed by giggling. ''Thank you, Danny.'' A voice belonging to the mentioned girl saying. Another deep growl sounded in the back of the slayer's head as jealousy arose.

''Have you changed your mind yet? Will you come with me?'' Daniel asked her, there seeming to be longing in his voice.

''I will have to tell him first. I want him to know about us before anything major happens.'' Kyrie had said to the man. Nero opened the door a crack so he could see them, but they wouldn't notice. His expression turned to one of anger as he saw that his so called ''girlfriend'' was kissing and hugging Daniel. The young slayer growled and turned away from the door, quickly heading out of the opera house and down the street to the house he lived in.

The door to the quaint little house was punched open, enough force to break the lock off of the door completely. The angered part-devil stormed into the house and into his room, which he locked so if she came back she wouldn't get in. Tears were now flowing from his eyes freely, as he covered his face with his hands. He couldn't believe it. That ''pure'' girl had cheated on him and for what? Some guy who had money and fortune? If demons attacked them both, then what would she be? Just a pretty corpse as Daniel would've likely run away like a pussy.

Hours passed as Nero lay there, hearing the sound rushed footsteps in the house. Kyrie must've seen the door he punched open and had come hurrying up the stairs to see if anything bad had happened. A few moments later there was the sound of someone trying to open the door to his room, but failing as it was locked. ''Nero? Are you okay?'' A feminine voice called, a scared and worried tone to it.

''Fuck off.'' Nero replied, never having said something like that to the songstress before, but all the rage and hurt was affecting his vocabulary now. A gasp came from the other side, followed by soft whimpers as the sound headed in the direction of Kyrie's room.

Nero got up and started to pack his things into a duffle bag he had, packing Red Queen into it as well, since the bag was big enough. Growling, he unlocked his bedroom door and quickly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab all the money he had stored and putting it into his pocket. He heard small and light footsteps come from upstairs, and his expression seemed to worsen.

''Nero! Where are you going?'' Kyrie asked, tears and running mascara evident on her face. ''Leaving.'' Nero spat out, turning and heading for the broken door. ''Why? What's wrong?'' The sobbing songstress franticly asked. ''Why would you care what's wrong with me? You've got Daniel.'' The angered slayer growled at her, turning to show her all the rage in his expression.

Kyrie gasped, shocked at Nero's expression and the fact that he knew what she came home to tell him. ''So you know...'' She said, more of a statement than a question. ''We met a few weeks ago, he took interest in my music and we started to talk. He started to take me out, and show me the life he led and wanted me to be a part of it. I couldn't say no...I'm sorry...'' The saddened songstress explained.

''Sorry? You think sorry's gonna cut it for toying with my emotions like that?!'' Nero yelled, his devil hand clenching and unclenching as his anger rose. ''You betrayed me, Kyrie. What does he have that I don't besides possessions and money?'' The part-devil asked, his glare never wavering.

''He understands me, Nero! I see you at my performances and you couldn't care less about my singing! He told me I had a voice of an angel and wants me to embrace my skills.'' Kyrie tried to counter, tears freely flowing from her eyes.

''I understand you too, Kyrie. I'll be honest. I hate opera and classical music, but I go to your performances for _you._ To let you know that I do care! It's something else, Kyrie. I _know_ you're lying to me.'' Nero snapped back, growls coming from his throat instead of his head this time.

''You're different. Too different for me, Nero...'' The songstress started, her body shaking from the sobs.

''Because I'm a demon? Because of this?!'' The part-devil shouted, holding up his Devil Bringer for her to see in pain sight. The sadness he felt inside of him had left his system, and now was replaced by hate and rage.

Kyrie quivered as she nodded her head feebly, falling to her knees as she let out sobs that wracked her body.

**''You whore.'' **A deep and demonic voice echoed, seemingly coming from Nero's own mouth. Kyrie looked up in fear and saw that the slayer's eyes had started to glow a brilliant, blood-red colour. Her body shook even more than it did then as she tried to back away from the enraged man.

Nero shook his head and his eyes went back to the icy blue they were before hand. ''I'm done with you.'' He simply said, turning around and heading for the door. He punches the rest of the door off it's hinges as he headed down the street towards Port Caerula, the place where ferry rides were available to get off the island.

As he walked away, he heard Kyrie's crying until he was completely off of the street. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew without Kyrie, then there was nothing for him in Fortuna anymore. Nero had no where else to go, though, and had to map out his plans for the rest of his days.

_''Dante...''_ A devilish growl sounded in his head. Now that he thought about it, Dante owned that shop Devil May Cry he had heard about and he had specified in devil hunting, the exact job Nero was looking for. But he didn't even know where the shop was stationed at, but he guessed he would figure it out later.

He spoke to the man in charge of the ferries leaving the island and asked him which cities they led to. He was given a list of cities, but the one that seemed to perk his interest was one named ''Capulet City''. He nodded and payed him the money to go there, and got onto the ferry. He was in luck as the ferry was due to leave in 5 minutes, so he had time to take one last glance at the city.

_Alright, old man. Here I come. _The part-devil thought to himself, watching as the ferry started to move and the island of Fortuna get further and further away from him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, probably gonna suck as much as the first chapter, but here it is anyways.

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry

Warning: Contains sexual themes, violence, swearing and yaoi.

Italics is used to represent thoughts. Bold is used when a Triggered character is speaking

* * *

A cold, whispering wind woke a white-haired boy from his sleep whilst leaning against the railing of the ferry. He looked out into the distance and saw that the watercraft was about ten minutes away from reaching the docks. Nero registered that it was also evening, and judging by the colour of the night sky, it looked to be about 11 PM.

Yawning, the young slayer stretched his torso, re-awakening the muscles that had relaxed there and headed towards the few other people who were awake and ready to leave the ferry when it stopped. Some of them gave him wary looks, and a few pairs of eyes travelled towards his arm, which he had covered with his overcoat save for the hand that was still visible. The people backed away from him, giving him the space he needed, whilst being away from his glowing hand.

Nero had just rolled his eyes and waited patiently as the ferry came to a stop infront of a harbour at the docks. Getting off of the watercraft, the young part devil took in his surroundings and found that he was at the docks just past the outskirts of Capulet. If he was to get inside the actual city, then he'd have to pay for some sort of transport. Walking on ahead, he found what looked like a bus depot that had a bus being filled with people. A sign near the vehicle said 'CAPULET CITY, 60 MILES' and Nero just shrugged and got onto the bus. Paying the driver his money, the youth sat the farthest away from all of the people, not wanting to be around anyone at the moment.

A few seats infront of Nero, a couple of a man and woman got on, only looking maybe a year or two older than him. The part devil scoffed, feeling slight pain in his heart as he watched them fawn over each other. It made him reflect on his relationship with Kyrie and how it had gone horribly wrong the night before. He scowled as he thought of what she had said to him about Nero not being ''pure'' enough for the girl.

_''Like she's any better, cheating slut.''_ A voice rang out inside of the young slayer's head, it sounded like his own but with a deeper tone and a more demonic ring to it. His eyes widened as he looked about, wondering if any of the other passengers had heard it, but they seemed oblivious which meant the voice had definitely come from his own mind. Nero had heard this voice before, though it was never as loud as that. Whenever he had that accident that deformed his right arm, the voice was there, muttering something about power and might. The second time, it was when he had activated his Devil Trigger for the first time, the words louder and demanding more power. This was technically the first time the voice had actually spoken something that wasn't a mindless drone.

Nero shrugged off the thoughts for now, and felt his body feeling tired. The ex-order member hadn't slept much the night before, haunted by too many thoughts of Kyrie and the older man he was in search of. Since Capulet wasn't for another 45 miles, he laid his head against the window and closed his eyes.

* * *

_Loud pants of pleasure filled the room, the source being a mess of limbs and silvery hair. ''Ohh again!'' A male voice purred, the loudest pants coming from him. On top of said male was another and slightly more muscled man, sporting the same snow-white hair and icy blue eyes. _

_''Uhnn, yes!'' The same voice squealed, his moans and pants increasing in volume. The bed rocked furiously, the headboard slamming against the wall with each thrust the bigger male made into his smaller counterpart's body._

_''Do you like this, Nero?'' Said larger male purred, his mouth to Nero's ear. For extra measure, the dominating man slammed his manhood violently into the slayer's tight orifice. The wood in the legs of the bed creaked and collapsed slightly, the force of the bigger male's thrusts taking it's toll on the old queen sized bed. _

_''Y-yes! Uhnn I love it!'' The submissive younger screamed, his arms wrapping around his lover's neck and the claws of his right hand piercing deeply into the skin of his back. The larger male either didn't notice or didn't care as this happened, only responding with harder thrusts into the ex-order member's ass._

_A few more minutes of vicious pounding, the bigger man thrusted as hard as he possibly could inside of Nero and released his seed. At the same time, said slayer had _

_screamed out his pleasure, jets of his cum splashing on his and the older man's stomachs. ''Ahhn Dante!''_

* * *

Nero woke with a start, his eyes widened and his breathing slightly heavy. What the fuck was that? Had he just had a dirty dream about Dante?! Of all people?! He wasn't even gay! He was a man who was interested in women and nothing else. But why did that dream feel so good? Now that he had calmed down a little and reflected on it, the dream version of himself seemed to have loved every second of the rough pleasure the older devil slayer had given him.

_''I wonder what he would do if it was reality?'' _ A sensual and demonic purr broke his train of thought, leaving a very confused Nero in it's wake. He looked around and saw that no one was close enough to have said those words, and acknowledged that the voice was inside of his head again. Nero also noticed that the other passengers hadn't turned to look at him, or give him any chastizing words. He must've been able to keep quiet enough that no one had heard him moaning or whatever he was doing in his sleep.

A few hours later, the slayer could see the bright lights of Capulet clearly now, the city being maybe another 20 minutes away. Inside him, anticipation began to bubble as he thought of Dante's attitude. What would he say if he found Nero inside his shop, asking for a job with him? Would he say no? Would he think that he wasn't strong enough for it? These thoughts went through his head for longer than he thought, as the bus had stopped and the driver announced that they were in the city.

Nero shook his head and got off of the bus, deciding that he would deal with those scenarios at the time that they happened. He took in his surroundings, feeling like a small child that just came into the world. There were neon signs everywhere and a high number of bars and strip clubs. Fortuna had abolished all sexual things, taking religion to the highest degree. Nero kinda liked it, since Fortuna forced it's cleaner ways on everyone, him especially, as his faith in The Order's ways was the weakest.

A powerful aura washed over him, breaking his train of thought. He looked down at his arm and saw that it was glowing like crazy, which meant there were alot of demons about. He looked around, and could actually see quite a few of them concealed in their human forms. They weren't causing any trouble though, they were getting on with their buisness and acting if they truely were human. The devils did keep their distance from Nero, however, once they caught sight of his arm and felt his own aura.

Nero wouldn't be able to trace Dante as easily as he thought, though. He was going to track down his aura to the shop, but this much demon activity meant he wouldn't be able to pinpoint his location. But he did feel and aura that was stronger than all the others and chose to follow that one, hoping it sent him to the elder and not a larger demon.

After around five or ten minutes, the young slayer finally realised how big the city actually was, since he hadn't found the shop yet. The sound of a gunshot came from behind Nero, and caused him to jump out of the way of a bullet flying past his head. He turned and saw a woman with black hair pointing a pistol at him. ''Woah! What's your problem?'' He snapped at her, a look of annoyance on her face.

''Demons are my problem. Particularly, you.'' The woman said, pulling the trigger again, but the bullet not hitting him. She looked and saw that Nero was gone, but flinched as she heard him directly behind her. ''You ever heard of the word 'racist'?'' Nero said, a cocky tone in his voice. The black haired female backed away from him, her pistol staying raised to his face.

''Racist? You're fucking hilarious. The only 'racist' ones are your kind, the ones who kill humans just for fun.'' She spat at him, her finger about to pull the trigger. ''Well, that's your problem, lady. I've got places to be.'' Nero said, pushing past her to go on his way. The woman let him, her expression being one of slight shock. ''How did he know my name...?'' The woman muttered.

''Crazy bitch. Shooting at me just 'cause I'm different.'' Nero mumbled as he walked, his mood a little worse because of that incident. Ten minutes later a red light was visible from the corner of Nero's eye, which caused him to look to his right. He followed the light, going around a corner until he found a building. On the building a neon sign flashed 'Devil May Cry', the very shop he was looking for. The ex-Order member smirked and walked up to the doors of the building. He halted as he felt a strong aura definitely coming from inside the shop and opened the doors.

Inside, it looked to be some sort of office filled with alot of strange things. Although he guessed if you were a devil hunter, then your job would be all about strange things. Nero looked around and saw someone by the desk, their feet crossed ontop of the table. They had an open magazine ontop of their face, and on closer inspection, it was a pornography magazine. The figure moved about though, seeming to know that Nero was there.

''What are you doing here, kid?'' A gruff, male voice asked, a hand moving up to take the magazine of the man's face.


End file.
